


Savory Surrender

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Food Porn, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thought he knew what to expect when Tony told him he was making them dinner for their date. He'd heard about the omelette from Pepper. This was nothing like what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savory Surrender

As Steve stepped out of the elevator into Tony's section of the tower, he stopped at the smell. Tony had promised to cook dinner for them for their date but he was unsure. He had heard the stories of the omelette debacle and was unsure of what he was going to be eating. He figured that Tony had actually ordered food from some high scale restaurant. He didn't mind that. Eating here at the tower was his favorite place to eat and Tony was his favorite person to eat with. He didn’t care about the food.

The smell in the air was wonderful. Steve set his sketch case down on the couch and wandered towards the kitchen. Tony was there, at the stove, stirring something. He took in the food there at the table and what he could see of what was on the counters. He saw no evidence of take away boxes or anything of the like. 

"Tony?"

"Steve!" Tony turned and smiled at him. He was wearing an apron that said Kiss the Cook. There was flour smeared on his face and various stains all over the otherwise white apron. "Sit! You're early. There is a glass of wine there for you."

"This smells wonderful!" Steve stepped up to the glass of wine and smelled it. It smelled very nice.

"Thanks. I have beef wellington in the oven. I'm working on dessert."

"Anything I can do to help?" Steve looked at eh vegetables and mashed potatoes that were sitting on the stove. He could tell the food was not normal but he couldn’t for the life of him tell what the food was.

"Pour me a glass of wine?" Tony held his glass behind his back and Steve grabbed it to fill it. He could see apples in a skillet and it looked like he was caramelizing them. He could see some kind of pastry on the side. After a few seconds, Tony dumped the apples in the pastry and then covered it with some kind of crumble. As Steve sat down, Tony bent down and popped it in the oven, turning to look at Steve when he leaned back at the counter. He sipped at his wine and smiled. "What?"

Steve smiled back but he knew that the shock on the face was what Tony was questioning him about. "I wasn't expecting for you to actually cook?"

"Why?" Tony moved to the table and sat down, across from Steve. 

"I heard about the omelette."

Tony's face crumbled in confusion. Steve could see the gears working in his head as he tried to figure out Steve's statement. "What omelette?"

"With Pepper, on the plane...when you were having issues with the arc reactor." 

"Issues is a nice way of putting it," Tony said with a smirk on his face. Steve shrugged. "I remember now. I've always sucked at omelettes. I was under stress and not thinking quite right at that point in time."

"Still it's an omelette."

"When I was in school at MIT, there was a small class of kids who liked to cook. I joined it because they treated me less like a freak than the others did. I kept the classes up even after I left MIT. Classes here and there held by chefs. I've even done some classes with world class chefs. Gordon is a great friend."

"Ramsay?" Steve asked. He remembered seeing a few shows with the chef on TV. 

"Yes, him. I'll introduce you sometime."

"No, it's..."

"No, Gordon would love to meet you." A timer dinged and Tony moved to get the food from the oven. He pulled out to mounds of something and quickly cut them and set them on a plate. He dished out two things from pots that were on the back of the stove. Setting Steve's plate down in front of him, Tony looked at him with apprehension on his face. 

"Looks wonderful and smells even better." Steve waited for Tony to sit down with his own plate before he dug into the food himself. He noticed for the first time that there was a basket of bread there on the table. He reached out to grab one, feeling the warmth still in them. He bit into the roll and closed his eyes. He chewed with his eyes closed so when he opened them and Tony was just staring at him without having touched his food, he got worried. "What's wrong?"

"I just need to know if you are going to make those noises throughout the whole dinner."

"What noises?" Steve felt the blush start to creep up his neck.

"The ones you usually make when I am going down on you," Tony said with a smirk on his lips. 

Cheeks aflame, Steve looked down at his food. He hated it when Tony was crass like that but there was a small part of him that loved it. That was the part that was winning now. The smell of the food, the look of Tony in the apron, and the words from Tony's mouth were mixing in his head and he wasn't hungry anymore, at least not for food.

"How about we take a few hour rain check?" Steve asked as he looked back up at Tony. Tony was already standing with his hand out for Steve to take. Steve set his roll down on his plate. JARVIS would make sure that no one entered the floor so the food was safe, for however long it took for them to get back to it.   
The End


End file.
